champions_of_achaeafandomcom-20200213-history
Slicksand
OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION Slicksand is the character of the player Lord_Slicksand, one of the appointed moderators of Achaea. He is responsible for enforcing rules/regulations, as well as providing the occasional side-quest with the help of kookyboy9. He is the current governing figure of Sand Spire, under the rule of Cyrus as part of the Rylinthian Federation. Slicksand does not have a revealed backstory. Overview Slicksand is one of many Everendians that fled the world prior to it's destruction, following Cyrus under the newly established government of Rylinth. Due to his loyalty and longevity within Rylinth, Slicksand was appointed the governing figure of his own city, Sand Spire. Slick is unethical in most of his actions, but his charismatic and joking demeanor make it extremely hard to take his actions seriously. Slicksand is an appointed god, given his abilities through a soul tesseract much like Cyrus and Redsgreens, the other Everendian gods. Slick was given his place in the Divinity after a recommendation by Cyrus and the approval of the other gods. His defining feature as a god is his aptitude for destruction and havoc, which practically defeats the purpose of being a law enforcer. His weapon of choice under any circumstance is the Calamity Hammer, a mythical weapon bestowed upon him by Cyrus. He has won all official Rylinthian Egg Hunts thus far. Pre-Achaea Slicksand was a standalone in the world of Everend, often seeking advice and wisdom from Cyrus, as well as socializing with his various neighbors. He was well-known for his ceaseless projects that were constantly modified but never completed. He was directly involved with a plethora of landmark events before the destruction of Everend. He was one of the first people that traveled into Achaea. The Heaven's Dilemma As this is a character page, all information on this story arc is not shown, for more information on The Heaven's Dilemma, go here. Alearia Slicksand has shown natural instinct to help others, regardless of the impacts that his intervention often times has. In the case of Alearia, this trait is most prominent. Alongside Coolcat and other companions, the early Heroes blindly engaged with the ensnared goddess and meddled with her schemes. He was present during all missions given by Cyrus and Marcus. He is one of the few heroes accredited with "defeating" Alearia, and has become one of her closest friends. Lilith Much like his involvement with Alearia, Slicksand was involved with the freeing of Lilith and rehabilitation of her sister. During this time, Slicksand committed a heinous act of homicide on the first iteration of Lucila. Slicksand dropped the cyborg into a vat of liquid death, under the pretense of a "tax deficit." Despite the vast period of time since, resentment is still held towards the chaos god. He was the original wielder of Aurora Lucem, before Lilith revoked his status following the murder. Balkite Slicksand was one of the few heroes that remained unaffected by the Balkite plague, and was a contributor to the defeat of the fallen hero Nathan. Although he was downed during the battle, his impact was substantial. Slicksand also served as "security" for those not yet contaminated with Balkite prior to the fight with Nathan. Wilhelm & Ava Despite his best efforts, Ava grew to hate Slicksand; mostly due to his affiliation with Alearia. Following the failed "peace negotiations" between the renegade and the goddess, Slicksand harbored the wounded Alearia aboard his airship, the S.S. Ramses. He was one of the most heavily affected mourners of Ava's death, as well as one of the Heroes who helped destroy Wilhelm's tank. Slicksand shows no regard for the loss of the Litwin bloodline, and tends to crack jokes about the deceased. It's speculated his lighthearted nature is some form of coping mechanism. Lucius & Bal Guran Slicksand valiantly fought the corrupt Lucius, whether or not it was through stupidity or unfaltering courage. Although he was also downed during this battle--multiple times--he is accredited with dealing significant damage to Lucius and Bal Guran. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Players Category:Admins